Various dispensers for automatically heating and dispensing various fluid types, such as water-based and silicone-based lubricants, are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/530,447, entitled AUTOMATIC HEATED FLUID DISPENSER, filed on Oct. 31, 2014, the contents of which are hereby incorporated. Reservoirs that house the various fluid types and are received by the various dispensers are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/530,479, entitled INDUCTIVELY HEATABLE FLUID RESERVOIR.
In some of the embodiments described in these applications, the fluid is inductively heated. In such embodiments, the reservoirs include an inductive element that is thermally coupled to the fluid within. Conductive coils in the dispenser induce an electrical current in the inductive element, which heats the housed fluid.
The various fluid types are of various specific heat capacities. For instance, the specific heat capacity of a fluid depends upon, among other factors, the viscosity of the fluid. Thus, the total amount of energy required to heat the fluid by a predetermined temperature varies with the type fluid. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is presented.